Got To Love Halloween
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: When a midshipman goes missing it's up to Abby to prove that the wife is telling the truth about more than his capture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Abby (although I wish), or any of the other characters. I own only Cameron Ferguson, Erzibeth Ferguson, their dog Atticus, and the plot.

Chapter 1

"Honey I'll be right back. I'm taking the dog for a walk around the park."

"Ok. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes so be back soon."

"I will."

Ensign Cameron Ferguson headed out the front door of his 4 bedroom house. Taking the first right at the end of his street he passed into the park where it seemed night had fallen early. Oddly nothing moved except for a stray leaf across the path on the Halloween night.

"Come on boy."

The pair walked down the sidewalk path unaware that they were being followed until something struck the back of his head. Ensign Ferguson went down without a fight. He was loaded into the back of a jeep Cherokee. No one was around to see it happen except for the dog. The attacker tied a note around the dogs collar and sent it home 3 hours later.

Erzibeth Ferguson had started to get worried and was about to call the police when she heard something at the door.

"Oh, thank god. Cameron I was getting so…"

She opened the door to their Akita mix. Horror struck she noticed the slip of paper on the dog. Untying it from the collar she opened it and let it drop to the floor as she let out a scream that pierced the air. On the floor the note lay face up baring the words:

I Have your husband. Meet me in the park at midnight or you'll never see him again.

Grabbing the phone next to the door she dialed the one number that popped into her head first.

Agent Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for The Ferguson's, their dog, the person behind the crime, the evidence, and… oh yeah the plot.

Chapter 2

"Yet another Halloween at the office."

"I kind of like it," Agent McGee remarked to Tony.

"You only like it because Abby always comes in dressed up in something hot."

"What was that Tony," Ziva asked him from behind.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"I believe you remarked on Abby's attire for the evening, yes?"

"Just playful banter between guys."

"Uh huh," dropping her voice down she whispered in his ear, "just remember what we were doing before we were called in and remember that your 'playful banter' can get you banned from it."

"Stop torturing the poor guy Agent David."

"How is it possible for you to ear such abnormally low tones."

"Doesn't matter how Ziva, just the fact that I can."

"Uh boss, why were we called in?" Tim asked.

"At 9 o' clock this evening an Ensign Ferguson's wife called my cell reporting a kidnap with a possible ransom note. We have 2 hours to figure out who the kidnapper is and what their motive is before the meeting between the wife and said kidnapper. McGee I want you to…"

"Head down to the house to pick up the note and bring it to Abby for tests."

"… Dinozo you will…"

"Take a written statement from the wife about the possible suspects."

"… and David, you will…"

"Check the surrounding area for parks and such and find any possible witnesses."

"… well? Get going."

Three chorus' of "Right Boss" rang through the office as each member set off to the house.

Upon arrival Tim went straight for the note to get it back to Abby fast. Tony and Ziva went their separate ways to gather information and it wasn't even 20 minutes later before Ziva called Gibbs cell.

"Gibbs, I need you down here, and fast. I'm at the park at the end of the right hand side of the street."

Nodding to Tony to finish up at the house Gibbs walked the block only to discover Ziva on the ground. Thinking the worst he started to run and it wasn't until he was 5 feet away that she got up and he slowed down.

"Mind telling me what you were doing Agent David?"

"Look at the ground."

Gibbs looked down and saw the impression of 2 sets of shoes and a set of paw prints.

"Get it to Abby."

"Gibbs it's obvious that the sprinklers came on while they were standing here."

"Your point Ziva?"

"While I take this to Abby, maybe it would be imperative for you to follow the footsteps and see where they lead."

"I don't have to follow them to know Ziva, there's tire tracks a little farther down which head out to the main road."

"Right."

"Now again, get this stuff to Abby."

Reaching into his pocket he drew out his cell phone.

"Tony, stop questioning the wife and just bring her in."

"On it boss."

Gibbs stared back at the tire tracks.

'God this is going to be one hell of a Halloween.'

**AN/ I want to thank former_navy_spouse for reviewing my last chapter and helping me research it more. Sorry for the mistake. Also everyone that has read this you notice that the first chapter used to say Midshipman but again thanks to her I changed it to Ensign to make it more realistic. Sorry for any spelling errors, I don't have a beta, but the position is still open, just email me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If it's familiar then it's obviously not mine.

Chapter 3

Back in the interrogation room Ensign Ferguson's wife sat there looking at Agent Gibbs. After a few more minutes had passed she finally plucked up the courage to talk to him.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you received a note letting you know that your husband was kidnapped but there was no ransom for you to get him back."

"So? That just means whoever took him isn't interested in money."

"No but it does mean that they may be after you instead."

"You think someone would actually steal my husband just to get to me."

"It is a possibility and we won't rule it out until the person is caught."

"And how is that coming along Agent Gibbs?"

No sooner had the question left her mouth Gibbs Cell phone went off.

"Yeah?"

Few seconds later he hung up.

"Give me 10 minutes and I can answer that question."

"We only have an hour and a half before midnight."

"I know Mrs. Ferguson, and trust me, we are going to find who took your husband."

Walking out of the room he went to go see Abby who had phoned him. Upon entering her lab he saw Tim out side her door staring at something in there.

"Do you like the what you see McGee?"

"Uh no boss, I mean I don't not like what I was looking at, I mean…"

"What's the custom this year?"

"Gothic Angel. The theme for the party you pulled me away from was Rome during the dark ages," Abby responded.

Gibbs handed her a caf pow and proceeded to stare it her.

"Right, I called you cause I pulled two sets of prints off the note. One belongs to the wife and the other is being run through the database right now."

"Is that it Abby?"

"No, those footprints and tire tracks are also being run and I was able to pull a pair of size 9 Nike women and a size 11 running shoe men. The track of the tires were made by a type of tire that is made for Brand new Jeep Cherokees. When I ran them the tread was still high enough for it to have been purchased in the past few months. I ran it in through records and when I get the print back I'll be able to cross match…"

A loud beeping could be heard coming from one of the computers.

"Gibbs, you are a lucky charm, like a rabbits foot or something, although your cuter than a rabbits foot."

"Abby!"

"Right, the other print is from a Kelsey Mosley, she's a student at the Great Arts Academy with a major in teaching art classes. She's been arrested for a DUI and lives 3 blocks from the Ferguson's house."

"Find any connection between the couple and her."

"On it Gibbs."

Back down in the interrogation room Agent Gibbs filled Erzibeth in.

"Kelsey Mosley?"

"If you could tell us anything about her it might help us in some way."

"All I can tell you is that she is his ex girlfriend, they were engaged, and she broke it off. We all went to the same high school."

"Did you know she only lives three blocks from you?"

"No, I thought she was still in Arizona where we all grew up. I haven't seen her since my senior year in high school. She came to my graduation but she did use to call on a daily basis until about 6 months into our relationship. Once Cameron stopped wanting to talk to her she took the hint but every once in a while she'd call. She hasn't though in almost a year. Do you think she took my husband?"

"Our forensic scientist Abby pulled her prints off that note you received."

"It couldn't be her. She must be framed or something."

"Mrs. Ferguson, at any time did she threaten to harm you in any way."

"Never to harm me, but at the beginning of our relationship she always swore she'd get him back."

"One more question before I check the search again, did she like a particular car?"

"Oh, yes, she used to drive a beat up jeep Cherokee back in high school. That thing was ancient. It had definitely seen one too many car accidents. I doubt she would still have it."

From behind the glass in the observation room Ziva looked over at Tony.

"She seems to be very helpful."

"Of course she is."

"What do you think she set him up and is trying to pass it off as she is looking through rose tinted mirrors?"

"The term is glasses and I don't judge until all the evidence is in."

"Right so by you not judging people you wanted me to wear this cheerleader outfit because?"

"I wanted you to get in the spirit of Halloween Agent David."

"How about taking off those ridiculous outfits Tony?"

"Sorry boss."

"Come one Quarterback, time to make the winning pass."

The three headed upstairs to Abby's lab once again to check on her progress.

"It's definitely her Gibbs. I had McGee trace all the calls going to Ensign Ferguson's cell and she has called 3 times in the past week. She's also emailed him a lot asking him when they were getting back together. All of his answers were a resounding NO."

"Looks like the Ex girlfriend can't take a hint. Wonder if she is blond?"

"What does that have to do with anything Tony?"

"Everything Ziva, a blond holds onto any man she has and if she loses one she takes it as a personal blow."

"He's right Ziva, there have been studies where scientists take a blond and a brunette that have both been dumped and see which one is more psychologically depressed it actually kind of funny…"

"Abby!"

"Right, she bought the Jeep last week from a lot in Peoria Arizona. She got the house she's living in only yesterday. My guess is this has been planned for months and everything was ready tonight so she couldn't pass it up."

"Thank you Abby," Gibbs said while leaving.

"What no Caf Pow?"

"Look down Abby," he called from the elevators.

Looking down she not only saw the drink but a rose as well.

Inside the elevators Agent Gibbs looked at his team.

"You know what to do. The location is in the park, we have a half an hour to work with before the start time. Get down there and set it up."

"Uh boss, what about you?"

"I'm going to take Mrs. Ferguson down there."

Once the doors had opened the four split up going to different directions hoping that tonight would be a better night than previous Halloweens.

(Kelsey's House)

"Why are you doing this Kelsey?"

"Because after all these years I will finally get my revenge on that bitch you call a wife."

"But why?"

"Because since you two got together I went through one bad relationship after another. I figure if she's out of the picture we can resume our perfect relationship together."

"Who are you kidding Kels? We fought everyday. That's why YOU broke it off remember?"

"Small technicalities. And they were minor skirmishes."

"Kelsey you abused me not only verbally but physically as well, you made me alienate my family and my friends. And to top it off you broke off our engagement not once but twice."

Rage flew into her eyes as she pulled her hand back and smacked his face. Realizing what she had done she composed herself once more.

"All of that won't matter soon because your beloved will soon be in my reach."

"What are you going to do to her," he asked hoping that Erzibeth had gotten help from someone instead of going through with this.

"I was thinking a quick shot to the head and you and I will be on our way back to Arizona by morning."

"You're such a bitch."

"I know and soon yours will die."

**AN/ I know! I'm so sorry but I want the next chapter to have more in it. Hate it? Love it? Please review it. Also thanks to GOTHGIRLREID for noticing my mistake I made on Ziva David's name. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If it's familiar then it's obviously not mine.

Chapter 4

Kelsey pulled into the park at exactly midnight dragging Cameron behind her.

"Not a sound until she is within arms reach," she told him.

He nodded to let her know he understood and proceeded to stare straight ahead at the moving shadow that was coming slowly closer.

"Why'd you do it Kels?"

"Because you took the only thing away from me that was ever mine."

"What are you talking about he was never yours."

A loud bark like laugh came out of Kelsey's mouth and it took Erzibeth by surprise.

"He was always mine! He could never love a ditz like you."

"The last time I checked I was the brunette and you were the blond."

Erzibeth could see the fire flare in her eyes and knew she was pushing it.

"So am I allowed to see my husband?"

Kelsey brought him closer to her slowly her eyes flashing all over the place but taking for granted the pile of leaves in front of her. She pushed him in front of her and he landed on the small trap that Dinozo had set and fell into it.

"BITCH!" She screamed and took off running only to be stopped short by Agent David.

"I suggest you stop while you are behind."

"The correct term is ahead," Tony corrected her.

"But she is not."

Tony bowed his head in defeat while keeping his gun on Kelsey.

"Read them," Gibbs said as he came up to cuff her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law, you have the right to an …"

Gibbs turned around and saw Erzibeth helping Cameron out of the 2 foot hole they had dug.

"I will need your statement to everything she told you while in her care, after we have our doctor look at your cut. And you, how did you know that she would run?"

Looking at Erzibeth with an accusatory look she looked down like a berated child.

"She used to never stick up for herself in school I was just hoping that she hadn't changed."

"And what are you not telling me?"

Looking between her husband and the Agent she sighed in defeat.

"There was a point while she was still calling and I threatened her. I told her if she ever called again and I found out I would file harassment charges against her. She decided that she would sign an agreement stating she would stay away but the day of our meeting she never showed. The next week we moved out here."

Agent Gibbs nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"That matches what Abby told me then."

He turned and walked to the Jeep to check it over for evidence.

"Zeva," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes Gibbs?"

Pointing a flashlight on a small charge he looked back at her.

"Now what do you think that is?"

"A standard bomb that…"

Gibb looked expectantly at her.

"That Terrorist Cells use."

"That's what I thought. Get Tony to take her to interrogation."

(Back in Abby's lab)

"McGee this bomb is advanced even for a Terrorist to make."

"And that is?"

"That's good because only 2 Terrorist Cells make these and by the markings that Zeva pointed out to me I can tell Gibbs which one it is but bad that she was going to use it."

"So?"

"So, McGee the Cell is.."

"Al Quida."

"Ya Gibbs but how?"

"Just got the confession from the kidnapper, she said she got it from someone in the metro because she asked the right questions. She had planned to strap it to the wife and press the button. Only problem was…"

"She didn't know how far to step back."

"You got it Abby."

He walked back out and Abby looked down again to see only a Caf Pow. A sad look crossed her face.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no rose."

"You thought Gibbs left it?"

"Well it was next to the," pausing in mid sentence she turned to look at him.

"McGee!"

She threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. When she pulled back their faces were inches apart and Tim was the one to take the initiative to lean in giving her a full out kiss that had Abby's head spinning.

When they pulled away only one word came out of both of their mouths.

"WOW!"

(Down in Interrogation)

"Okay, Start from the beginning."

"I took the dog for a walk, we went through the park and I noticed that I couldn't her any kids in that area Trick or Treating and it struck me as being a little odd. I looked around and noticed a Jeep following me but it was on the grass. The next thing I knew I had been hit and woke up in her house. She said she was going to kill Erzibeth so it wouldn't matter if she came to the park or not. She also said that her group would be happy that she was dead although she never said why."

"Her group is an Al Quieda cell that she had been arranged to meet when she got in to D.C. Your wife is not the stay at home that you believe her to be."

A questioning look crossed his face as he stared at Agent Gibbs.

"This is where he's going to drop the news, yes?"

"No he's going to drop the bomb."

"But Gibbs does not have a bomb to drop or he wouldn't have been cleared into the building."

"You know, never mind."

Zeva looked expectantly at Tony. Walking closer to him covering the distance in three steps she started to speak before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer.

"Now that is teasing," he said as he crushed his lips against hers taking her breath away.

A slight rap on the window jerked them away from each other.

"Are you two done or am I the only one focusing on the case?"

Gibbs turned back to the Ensign and sighed.

"Your Wife works as an undercover Agent for the F.B.I. She suspected something like this but she never thought that her cover had been blown. The way she made the arrangement for them to meet a few years ago let it slip that she was a Federal Agent."

Disbelief crossed his face at what he was being told.

"It's not possible, I would have known if she was."

"Your wife was very good at her job but it took her years to be that good. She was just starting out and made a rookie mistake. She nearly got both of you killed."

"Am I allowed to see her?"

Gibbs nodded at the one way glass and Erzibeth was allowed in. The first thing Cameron did was grasp her in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't be naïve, we both know it was worth more than my life for my cover to be blown by my husband knowing."

Cameron pushed away slightly as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"This changes everything," She said looking up at him.

"What's it going to change?"

"Well for one you will both be put in the protection program since her cover has been blown, you will also be relocated. This depends on how high up you are and if it will be possible to keep you in the D.C. area."

"It should be possible Agent Gibbs I get all my orders from the director himself."

Cameron stared at her in disbelief for what it seemed like the 7th time in the span of a few minutes.

"You're higher up then I am."

Erzibeth just smirked at him.

"Well you two are free to go."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. For everything."

"It's my job," Gibbs said as he walked out of the room and up to MTAC where the director was waiting.

"Well," she asked.

"Yet another Halloween for the files. Everyone is alive and we captured a member of a terrorist cell."

"Good work Agent Gibbs."

"It's what I do."

"Oh, and Jethro, be at the house in an hour. I need you to look at the dresser

in the bedroom. The drawer is sticking again."

"You got it Jenny."

**I got some inspirational poking (which hurt a lot) from one of my friends to finally write this chapter. Next one will be the last. R & R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you know it then I don't own it.

Chapter 5

(Director Shepard's house 1:00)

A bell sounded deep in the two story house as Jenny Shepard walked to the dual French Doors to let Gibbs in.

"In polite society it's not correct to come calling on a lady after 10."

"In polite society the lady is supposed to invite the person who comes calling in, no matter what time they come."

Jenny ushered him into the study for a nightcap.

"Still Bourbon?"

"I never vary."

Pouring 2 tumblers she handed one to him and guided him out of the room and up the stairs. Arriving in the Master bedroom Gibbs looked around.

"So where is this sticky drawer?"

Grabbing the empty glass from his hand and setting them both on the nightstand.

"Now did I say anything about a sticky dresser drawer?"

"I believe you did."

"Well my memory must not be what it used to be because there is no sticky drawer only me wanting a very successful Agent."

"I'll only be too happy to please the director."

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, Jenny giggling and Jethro laughing until almost two hours later she had fallen asleep in the crook of his arm and he was stroking her hair back away from her face. She would never be able to replace his first wife but she was good company, he thought as he too drifted off into the realms of his subconscious.

(Back at Dinozo's Apartment)

Zeva pushed Tony through the door of the little apartment.

"What's the rush Agent David?"

"These shoulder pads are becoming troublesome and wish for them to be removed immediately."

"Slow down captain your all cheer and no pep."

"And how am I supposed to have this pep when I have burn that needs to be soothed by a certain piece of your anatomy."

"You know I could bring up on sexual harassment charges for being so forward but it turns me on too much to care."

Dinozo grabbed her hand and led her to the futon in the middle of living room.

"So lets get my pads off and this cute little short skirt."

"Nothing I wear has ever been referred to as cute or little."

"Well there is a first for everything."

Zeva just pushed him onto the futon and lift his jersey off followed by his shoulder pads and under shirt.

"Now that's much better."

"Like what you see Agent David?"

"Very much."

Tony reached up and jerked the skirt and shirt off of her as if it was made of paper. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he took her full form in.

"You need to wear that to work more often."

"But then we will never get anything done," she said as she pulled his pants off as well.

Climbing on top of him she placed a leg on either side of him to straddle him and started to lower herself onto his shaft.

"Now Zeva why don't we take it slow?"

"Fuck slow! I want you hard and fast and NOW!"

A smirk crossed his lips as he obliged the normally heavily armed agent.

"I'd only be too happy to."

(Abby's Apartment)

"You know the coffin, and my bat Vlad."

"Hi Vlad."

The bat gave Tim a piercing glare as he passed by the cage inside the door.

Timothy McGee had been to Abby's house numerous times before but never on Halloween since she was normally at one party or another.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

Tim looked away from the bat and back to Abby.

"Uh sure, as long as it isn't a red bull or a Caf Pow."

A small smiled played across the Goth girls face at the remark of her normal choices of drinks.

"McGee, I don't always drink that stuff. I'm normal-ish too. I have Milk, Water, and other sodas."

Walking away from the cage and into the kitchen where she currently was bent over in the fridge, Tim couldn't help but stare at her ass and finally got the courage to go up behind her. Leaning down slightly on-top of her back he whispered in her ear,

"Why don't we forget the drinks and see if we can't warm up that Coffin of yours."

With her head still inside the fridge Tim didn't see her eyes go wide as the possibilities flashed through her mind like wild fire.

Looking over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow up at her computer geek.

"Why McGee, I never knew you could be so forward."

"Well with computers I can be except I want to treat you more specially than a computer."

Abby pulled her head out of the fridge and sauntered over to him. With fire in her eyes she pushed him onto the couch in the living room and proceeded to slowly unbutton his shirt causing him to gasp slightly.

"Now McGee you know the rules. No sounds only words." A small giggle escaped her lips.

The giggle sent him over the edge. McGee grabbed her behind the head and pulled her in for a kiss that made Abby get hot in all the right places.

Picking her up while keeping his lips still on hers he carried her over to the queen sized coffin and laid her gently inside.

"Now my little dark angle, can you save my soul from eternal damnation?"

"No but I can give you some relief from the fire burning inside your…" at that point Abby grabbed the protruding bulge from his pants and give it a little squeeze which caused McGee to moan again.

Abby managed to roll out from underneath McGee's hold and pushed him onto the bottom.

Startled by the abrupt change McGee did not notice when his pants or shirt came off. All he was aware of was that a hot Goth girl was sitting on top of his very proud erection trying to be free from his green silk boxers.

"McGee are you sure you are 'up' to the task?" Abby asked while trailing her hand along the opening of the material.

"Abby I can assure you I am more than 'up' for it." As he said it she finally pulled him free and let out an "oh" as he sprang back to attention.

"Now how is this fair Abigail? Me completely naked and you still in your costume."

A small sexy grin crossed her face as she climbed onto McGee.

"Why don't you rectify it?"

A feral growl came from his throat as he clawed at her black corset. Untying the strings that attached to her wings he quickly threw them across the room and the started on the knots on the front of her top. As soon as they were undone the corset was soon next to her wings and not long after her skirt, bra, and underwear followed. Abby was soon once again underneath McGee when she was finally naked.

Sparring the foreplay McGee surged into her with one thrust. Letting out a moan of pure pleasure that she only received from him Abby soon succumbed to the pace he set. Soon moans were coming from both parties.

"Oh Tim, I'm about to cum," She screamed hitting her climax for the first time that night.

After another seven more times McGee's speed increased even more. On Abby's 8th McGee came with her and the room was filled with the sounds of screams and moans that it was hard to tell where hers ended and his began. McGee rolled off her too hard and knocked the lid to the coffin closed which set Abby of in another fit of giggles.

"You know what happened last time you giggled." McGee growled at her while shoving the lid up.

"And where was that Timothy?" Abby asked while playing with one of his nipples.

"With me inside you." He said while pushing into her again.

"Ohh Timothy."

After another couple of rounds with Abby screaming his name and McGee screaming hers back he came again and was careful not to knock the lid back down.

After a bit he looked over into her eyes and said, "You got to love Halloween."

She looked back at him and said, "No I love you Timothy."

"And I you Abigail. Happy Halloween." Kissing her again McGee pulled her close and settled down to spend November 1st in bed with her. That was until Gibbs called at 9 that morning calling them both in for work.

Fin!


End file.
